Compras nunca dão certo!
by Justfaby
Summary: Uma pequena hist sobre um dia no supermercado. tudo é relativo, depende do seu pontu d vista. [SasuxSakuxIta NaruxHina e ...] Deixem reviews, minhas hists precisam sempre de melhoras! [ i'm krazy]
1. Começo de tudo

essa, com certeza, vai se a pior hist q eu ja fiz. num vai t nem sentido (como eu.). espero q gostem. c naum gostarem, naum me culpe, foi o vizinho!

* * *

**You make me lose control**

Era um dia comum, Itachi via seus filmes do mal ao lado de Kisame. Até que…

Líder – Tenho uma missão pra vocês.

Itachi – Fala.

Líder – Preciso que vocês vão ao supermercado comprar isso!

Itachi - ¬¬

Kisame – Por que você não vai? ¬¬

Líder – Por que eu sou o líder e tenho coisas mais úteis pra fazer. ú.ù

Itachi e Kisame não tiveram outra escolha a não ser ir. Enquanto isso, em outro lado…

Naruto – O que?!!!

Kakashi – Acabou tudo! Eu não vou ter tempo pra comprar, se vocês me fizessem esse favor…

Sasuke – Isso foi patético. ¬¬

Sakura – Mas, não vamos ganhar nada com isso?

Kakashi – Um obrigado não ta bom?

Sakura - ¬¬'

Sasuke - -.-

Naruto – Vamos gente! Vai ser divertido.

Coincidentemente Itachi, Kisame, Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura foram fazer compras. O que será que vai acontecer? Itachi e Kisame pegaram a lista telefônica e procuraram o supermercado mais próximo.

Itachi – Que talo esse?

Kisame – É uma pizzaria. ¬¬

Itachi – E esse?

Kisame – Cabeleleiro.

Itachi – E esse? ù.ú

Kisame – Quer que eu procure?

Itachi – Eu não sou cego! ù.ú

Kisame - ¬¬ eu procuro.

Itachi – Quero ver se vai achar um!

Kisame – Que tal esse?

Itachi – É um restaurante. ¬¬

Kisame – Ta escrito Supermercado Bom Pra Dedel!

Itachi – O que tem a Bebel?

Kisame - ¬¬ isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava.

O kawai do Itachi além de cego é surdo. Mas Naruto não tinha esse problema, ele escolheu de outro jeito:

Sakura – Não acredito que você escolheu assim.¬¬

Sasuke – Patético. ¬¬

Naruto – Vou escolher de novo então. Mi-nha mãe man-do eu es-co-lher esse da-qui. Mas co-mo eu sou tei-mo-so eu es-co-lhi esse da-qui. Vamos nesse?

Sakura – Não, é só pra vilões.

Sasuke – Não acredito que vou falar isso, mas concordo com a Sakura.

Sakura – É!

Naruto – Mas que tal esse? Vocês ainda não falaram!

Sakura – Não. -.-

Naruto – Vocês sugerem algum?

Sakura – Que tal o da esquina?

Naruto – O Bom Pra Dedel?

Sakura – É.

Naruto – Então vamos!

Eles se dirigiram pro supermercado. Acho que não foi uma boa idéia. Assim que saíram da cidade, Hinata e Ino apareceram, queriam ir também.

Sakura – Nem pense nisso Ino. ú.ù

Ino – Por que não? ù.ú

Sakura – Por que eu não quero! ù.ú

Ino – o Sasuke-kun quer! Ü

Sasuke – Não. ¬¬

Sakura - )

Ino – ÇÇ

Naruto – Elas podem ir! Quanto mais gente pra carregar as sacolas melhor!

Ino – Ele não falou isso.

Hinata – Naruto…Kun…

Naruto – Yo Hinata! Eu não tinha te visto.

Sasuke – Isso por que ela ta na sua frente.

Ino – Podemos ir?

Sakura – Só depois que você sair daqui. Ü

Ino - ¬¬

Naruto – Vamos! Datte Bayo!

Eles finalmente foram. Itachi e Kisame se preparavam pra ir quando…

Deidara – Pelo amor de Deus, me levem com vocês! O Tobi ta louco!

Tobi – Deidara-sempai! Cadê você?

Deidara – Por favor!

Itachi – Seria ótimo ver você sofrendo, mas como eu não posso ver direito, vamos.

Kisame – Você tem sorte que não vai poder levar as compras.

Deidara – Mesmo assim, não deixem o Tobi saber que eu to saindo!

Kisame – A gente também ta saindo. ¬¬

Deidara – É mesmo! n.n'

Itachi – TOBI, O DEIDARA TA INDO COM A GENTE PRO SUPERMERCADO BOM PRA DEDEL! JÁ VOLTAMOS!

Deidara – ITACHI! .

E eles também foram. Mal sabiam que Tobi ia logo atrás. Mas, detalhes não importam. A lista de ambos (Naruto e Itachi) era imensa! Nem sei se cabia em um bolso.


	2. Mais gente aí!

Cap 2

Bem, já estavam na metade do caminho, até que Deidara percebe Tobi escondido atrás de uma árvore.

Deidara – Tobi, você é gordo de mais pra se esconder atrás de uma árvore. ¬¬'

Tobi – Que isso Deidara-sempai! Tobi só quer ir também

Kisame – Se tratar na terceira pessoa é patético.

Itachi – Me lembrou o Sasuke.

Deidara – Quanta gente pra ir num supermercado. Mas, o que o Líder mandou comprar?

Itachi – Num sei. Kisame, me dá a lista.

Kisame – Você é quase cego.

Itachi – Me dá a lista! ù.ú

Kisame – Toma.

Itachi – Ele ta pedindo revistas… Só revistas?

Kisame – Isso não é revista, é papel higiênico!

Itachi – Põem aí: "Comprar óculos.".

Kisame – Já era hora.

Itachi – Acho que os meus eu queimei.

Deidara – OO

Kisame – Ele é assim mesmo. n.n'

Deidara – Mesmo assim, mete medo!

Eles continuaram. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino e Hinata andavam até encontrar mais gente. Logo, logo isso vai ser uma farra!

Sasuke – Essa gente toda não tem o que fazer! ¬¬

Sakura – Tenten e Neji? O que vocês tão fazendo sozinhos?

Hinata – Ne-neji?! Não acredi… To que… Você…

Neji – Opa! Não é isso! A gente tava treinando!

Ino – Lógico! Sozinhos?

Tenten – O Lee ta correndo. Correndo mesmo!

Sakura – Típico dele. ¬¬

Neji – Aonde vocês vão?

Naruto – No supermercado! Datte bayo!

Neji – Achei que fosse a uma festa…

Sakura – Querem vir com a gente?

Tenten – Claro!

Neji – Não!

Tenten – Vamos! Ü

Neji – Não. ú.ù

Tenten – Vamos! ù.ú

O resto menos Neji – O.O

Neji – Não faz essa cara Tenten! OO

Tenten – Então vamos! n.n

Eles se juntaram a caravana. Se você contar, já tinham 7 pessoas! Não é brincadeira! Será que vai mais gente? Isso ta parecendo uma festa! E precisava ver.

Naruto – Mas, por que tem tanta gente aqui?

Sakura – Boa pergunta. Ino, por que você veio?

Ino – Eu tava Andando com a Hinata quando vi vocês por aqui. Como o Sasuke-kun ta aqui eu resolvi vir! n.n

Tenten – Vocês que me convidaram!

Neji – E eu que fui forçado. ú.ù

Tenten – Falou alguma coisa?!

Neji – Nada! n.n

Naruto – Meu Deus, nos acuba!

Sasuke – É acuda.

Naruto – Quem é você pra falar se eu to certo ou errado?

Ino e Sakura – O Sasuke-kun! ♥.♥

Naruto – Droga! ù.ú

Sakura – Sasuke-Kun, que horas são? ♥.♥

Sasuke – Não tenho relógio.

Sakura – Ta. ♥.♥

Naruto – Podemos continuar?

Sasuke – Ninguém ta impedindo.

Eles continuaram. Sakura e Ino olhando pra Sasuke, Tenten admirando Neji, Neji prestando atenção na sua prima (todos sabem que ela ama o Naruto) e Hinata olhando Naruto. Era uma coisa bem legal de se ver.

Por outro lado, o pessoal da Akatsuki não tava bem. Deidara dava com fome, e as mãos dela começaram a babar (é nisso que dá ter boca nas mãos), Itachi não agüentava o sol que batia nos seus olhos, Kisame queria água e Tobi ficava contando piadinhas sem graça.

Tobi – Já ouviu a piada do dane-se?

Kisame – Não.

Tobi – Dane-se! Haushaushaus!

Itachi – Estou ficando mais cego do que já sou.

Kisame – Eu quero água!

Deidara – Alguém tem um lenço? Minhas mãos tão babando.

Itachi – Deve ser por causa desse cheiro bom.

Kisame – Parece… Peixe?!

Deidara – Que fome!

Tobi – Vamos parar pra comer?

Itachi – Se soubermos de onde vem o cheiro…

Kisame – Daquela barraquinha ali.

A barraquinha era quase impossível de não se ver. Tinha uma placa de uns 7 metros escrita: "Comida boa é aqui!". Por isso que o kawai do Itachi não viu. Eles correram e comeram tudo que tinha direito. A conta foi altíssima. Eles, logicamente, não pagaram. Continuaram o trajeto pro supermercado. E supermercado longe!

* * *

**Obriada pela review AngelZinha! ta aqi u capitulo q vc pediu**

**sempri atualizo u mais rapidu q eu possu!**

**Bejitos pa tds vcs q leram!**


	3. O finalmente quase encontro!

Cap 3

Depois de um tempo andando, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara e Tobi encontram Kabuto sentado encostado a uma árvore com um porta-retrato do Orochimaru.

Kisame – Quem é aquele?

Itachi – O Kakashi? Ele ta de cabelo cumprido? O.o

Deidara – É o Kabuto seu cego! ¬¬

Tobi – Itachi é cego de verdade, Deidara-sempai!

Itachi – Não me humilha Tobi-cara-de-pirulito-laranja. -.-

Tobi – Eu sou um pirulito! \o\

Deidara – Não acredito que ele ta… Dançando. O.õ

Kisame – OO'

Itachi – -.-

Kisame – Kabuto, porque você ta vendo um porta-retrato?

Kabuto – O Oro-sama me deixou! çç

Itachi – O.õ o que ele fez?

Kabuto – Ele quase ;lksngfldkngflknblnf você!

Deidara – Esse é pior que o Tobi!

Kisame – Repete devagar.

Kabuto – Ele quase fugiu com um Uchiha que nem você!

Itachi – Ele realmente é uma cobra. ¬¬

Kabuto – A cobra dele que é bonita!

Kisame – DEIDARA! EXPLODE ELE!

Deidara – Ele é… biba?

Itachi – Explode ele!

Deidara explodiu Kabuto. Ele mereceu, imagina ele (biba) na Akatsuki? É jogo duro. Eles seguiram em frente até finalmente chegarem ao supermercado. Enquanto isso, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Neji e Tenten também chegavam ao supermercado, mas por outra porta. Na porta eles encontram…

Naruto – Gaara? O.o

Neji – Temari?O.õ

Ino – Shikamaru? OO

Temari – Oi!

Shikamaru – Eu avisei você que eu vinha no supermercado.

Gaara – Fica longe da minha irmã.

Shikamaru – Você que ta do lado dela!

Naruto – Mais gente?!

Sasuke – Isso aqui é uma festa?

Naruto – Cala a boca. Podemos comprar e ir embora?

Sakura – É melhor, eu quero ficar mais tempo com o Sasuke-kun! u.u

Ino – Se eu não ficar! n.n

Toda aquela caravana entrou no supermercado. Era muita gente! No outro lado entrava o pessoal da Akatsuki. Enquanto a caravana escolhia produtos de uma seção, os Akatsukianos (isso existe?! XD) estavam na do lado.

A lista de ambos era imensa! Nem sei se dava pra contar os itens. Mas, um carrinho não deu.

Naruto – Quem ta com o carrinho dos congelados?

Tenten – A gente!

Sakura – Mas, o meu não é o dos congelados?

Sasuke – O nosso é dos perecíveis.

Sakura – Congelados são perecíveis?

Naruto – Pelo amor de Deus, quem ta com o carrinho dos congelados!?

Gaara – Não reclama! Não é você que tem que carregar um dorminhoco do seu lado!

Shikamaru – O que?

Ino – Larga o Shikamaru seu arenoso!

Gaara – Você me chamou do que?

Ino – Cala a boca! E tira esse símbolo de amor da testa!

Gaara – Tira essa franjinha idiota da cara! Ta pior que o meu símbolo de amor!

Ino – Ò.Ó

Gaara – n.n

O resto - ¬¬'

Sakura – Tanto desprezo da em amor.

Gaara – Nunca.

Ino – Ta louca Sakura-Chan? Ò.Ó

Naruto – Calem a boca e peguem outro carrinho!

Enquanto isso, o pessoal da Akatsuki…

Kisame – Itachi, isso é creme de bambear, não chantili.

Itachi – Por isso tem esse gosto estranho. n.n

Kisame - ¬¬

Deidara – TIREM A LISTA DA MINHA MÃO! ELA TA COMENDO!

Tobi – Essa é umas das desvantagens de ter bocas nas mãos.

Deidara – Vou te mostrar as vantagens com a argila.

Itachi – Calem a boca! Estão machucando meus ouvidos.

O restante - ¬¬

Itachi – n.n

Tobi – Acho melhor eu levar o carrinho, se não o Deidara-sempai vai comer o carrinho.

Deidara – Tobi, vai pra…

Kisame – Não vamos baixar o nível! n.n

Itachi – ë impossível baixar mais, já despencou. ¬¬

Kisame – Meu Deus, daí-me paciência.

Itachi – Eu também peço, mas não me de força, se não eu mato.

Kisame – Você mata sem força mesmo.

Itachi – Eu sei! n.n

Eles seguiram com as compras. Naruto e cia e Itachi e cia estavam prestes a entrar no mesmo corredor…

* * *

**dá mta afliçaum quandu vc le essa part. esperem que gostem de como ficou. aqi ta u capitulo q me pediram**

**espero q eu consiga fazer mais! certo maridu queridu! miau!**

**itachi - Nao faz issu! envergonha a mim.**

**queru ver vc fla isso agora!**

_(agarrando e beijandu o kawai do meu maridu! invejem! haushaushaus!)_


	4. O encontro!

Cap 4

Naruto ia virar o carrinho quando…

Sasuke – Volta que faltou um item na lista! E ta na outra fileira!

Itachi ouviu a voz de Sasuke e disse:

Itachi – Sasuke?! O.õ

Sasuke – Itachi?! O.õ

Sakura – O que é isso? O pessoal da Akatsuki?

Naruto – O que? O.O

Eles finalmente (já era hora! XD) se encontraram. Demorou mais foi. Kisame olhou bem e disse:

Kisame – Aquele ali é o Sasori?

Gaara – Eu não sou o Sasori! Ò.Ó

Kisame – parece. ú.ù

Deidara e Ino – AAAAAAHHHHH! Você pare comigo!

Sasuke – EU VOU TE MATAR! MATAR, MATAR, MATAR, MATAR!

Itachi – Não gaste saliva e vá direto pra ação. -.-

Ino e Sakura – Ele vai lutar! ♥.♥

Sasuke – Vai começar. ¬¬

Itachi – Tenho mais fãs que você.

Sasuke – Isso foi pra mim.

Itachi – Ah! çç

Sasuke - ¬¬

Naruto – Por que só o Sasuke e o Itachi são os maiorais?

Sakura – Por que você não é um nada! ù.ú

Ino – E você não é bonito como ele! ù.ú

Deidara – E você não é da Akatsuki! ù.ú

Tobi – E não tem um amigo peixe! ù.ú

Kisame – Hey! É tubarão! Ò.Ó

Sakura – Que perda de tempo. ¬¬

Ino – Sasuke-kun, me dá um beijinho antes de lutar! Da sorte! ♥.♥

Sakura – Cala a boca Ino!

A Sakura soca o Deidara.

Deidara – Eu não sou a Ino!

Ino – Errou! Miopi!

Itachi – Eu! só eu posso ter probrema de visão aqui!

Sasuke – Além de cego é burro! É visão o correto! Ò.Ó

Itachi – Em mim fica bonito fala errado! n.n

Sasuke - ¬¬

Sakura – Vocês podem parar! Temo coisas pra comprar!

Ino – Deixa o Sasuke lutar!

Itachi – Que lutar uma ova! Eu acabo com ele antes dele se mexer!

Deidara – Falou o maioral! (sarcasmo)

Um cara de repente passa correndo por eles. Ele parecia um pouco abatido. Ele corria com alguma coisa na mão, que deixou cair assim que passou por ali. Uma velha com dois policiais apareceu e disse:

Velha – Ele deve ter dado a bolsa pros comparsas!

Policiais – Vocês estão presos.

Eles começaram a algemar eles. Eles diziam aquilo tudo que policia diz e foram pra delegacia (XD). (Itachi – Desculpe-me interromper você, mas por que ele prendeu a gente? Ta na cara que o cara deixou a bolsa cair! Eu – Não enche amor! Eu te retribuo isso depois! Itachi – Quero ver! voce nunca me agradece!). Na delegacia…

Delegado – Vou perguntar de novo: qual é a das roupas pretas com nuvens vermelhas?

Itachi – Uma organização com fins em monstros gigantes e seus jinchurikes. n.n

Delegado – Não estou brincando! Fale a verdade!

Kisame – Não enche! Essa é a verdade!

Naruto – Já que nós não tivemos nada a ver com isso, podemos ir? O Kakashi-seisen deu só um dia pra gente fazer compras!

Delegado – E pagar com o dinheiro de outras pessoa, certo?

Sasuke – Pelo amor de Deus! Pode nos deixar ir? Eu ainda quero matar meu irmão!

Itachi – E eu quero matar ele!

Delegado – Ninguém vai matar ninguém! Vão ficar presos por uma noite! ù.ú

E nossos heróis ficaram presos. Meu Deus, o que deu na cabeça do delegado? Ele não sabe mesmo quem é Akatsuki!

* * *

**mais um cap da hist! comente o que axaram, sei q naum ta boa!**

**itachi -** **lembra du q vc me prometeu no começo?**

**como eu ia esquecer!**


	5. Os finalmentes casais!

Cap 5

Eles iam passar a noite na cadeia. Um grande erro do policial foi colocar TODOS na mesma cela.

Itachi – Vai caber tanta gente? o.ô

Kisame – Não esquenta com isso! As celas devem ser confortáveis. n.n

Deidara – Se não for eu explode lá!

Itachi – Isso ta certo? Eu explode? O.õ

Sasuke – Seus energúmenos. -.-

Enquanto Sasuke xingava os Akatsukianos, Sakura e Ino o admiravam, Tenten admirava Neji, Hinata conversava com Naruto.

Neji – Tenten, por que você ta me olhando? o.ô

Tenten – Nada! –

Neji – O.Ô

Naruto – Hinata, por que você não fala sem gaguejar?

Hinata – Não… Sei Naruto-kun…

Deidara – Amiga que parece eu, você também tem isso? .

Ino – Ai! Ele tem boca nas mãos! °O°

Tobi – Deixa o Deidara-sempai em paz! ò.ó

Ino – Ele que perguntou!

Sakura – Hihi! .

Itachi – Isso vai virar uma confusão só.

Gaara – Concordo. ¬¬

Naruto – Gaara? A é! Gaara, eu tinha esquecido que você tava aqui!

Temari – E provavelmente esqueceu de mim também!

Shikamaru – To com insônia.

O resto – OO

Shikamaru – O que foi? Sim, eu não consigo dormir.

O resto – OO

Shikamaru – Parem! ò.ó

Naruto – Podemos contar uma historinha pra você dormir!

Temari – Quem começa?

Itachi – Quatro pessoas da Akatsuki foram em um supermercado e encontraram um bando de loucos. Nesse bando de loucos estavam: um vingador emo, duas obcecadas por ele, um idiota com um monstro dentro de si, um cara gótico (Gaara, sempre achei que ele fosse gótico), um moleque que só dorme, uma outra obceca, mas pelo passarinho na gaiola. Já dormiu?

Temari – Nem pergunta. Ele é pesado. n.n

Naruto – Essa história me é familiar, mas eu não sei de onde. o.ô

Kisame – Teu amigo é um cara de pau mesmo. ¬¬

Itachi – -.-

Deidara – Para de me bater! (

Sakura – Cala a boca Ino! Até ele concorda! Só existe uma obceca pelo Sasuke-kun, eu!

Ino – Esse não sou eu. –

Sakura – A é? ù.ú

Ino – Ai! Para! Ò.Ó

Kisame – Seu policial! Socorro! Me tira daqui! T.T

Itachi – Não enche Kisame! ¬¬

Sakura – Ai meu Deus, olhem isso!

Ela apontou pro Neji e pra Tenten. Estavam vermelhos olhando um pra cara do outro. O que será que aconteceu (voizinha besta)? Será que… Acho que… É!

Tenten – Gente, não… Não gente…

Sakura – Ela… Ele…

Ino – Será que…

Neji – Não. Mas se vocês querem tanto! ú.ù

Neji puxou Tenten e foi fundo. Ele a beijou em público. Todos vendo, ela morrendo de vergonha, ele fazendo isso por amor ou por puro orgulho.

Todos – O.O

Sasuke – A Tenten vai desmaiar.

Assim que Tenten e Neji se separaram, ela desmaiou em cima dele. Ino, tentando imitar, fingiu desmaiar em cima de Sasuke. Que deixou ela cair no chão.

Sasuke – Patético. ¬¬

Sakura – A cabeça dela ta sangrando… o.o

Sasuke – Sem piadinhas. -.-

Sakura – É serio! O.O

Gaara foi ajudar Ino. Assim que a pegou, mais clima rolou.(olha a rima ae gente!)

Gaara – Parem de me olhar com essa cara! Eu não vou fazer isso!

Ino – Sasuke-kun! ♥.♥

Ino pulou no pescoço de Gaara e beijou com toda a vontade. Assim que soltou e viu em quem foi…

Ino – Ai meu Deus!

Gaara – ♥.♥ Eu sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar! Você é à flor do meu deserto, a esperança da minha vida! ♥.♥

Ino – Quem precisa de Sasuke nessa hora? O Gaara é muito melhor! n.n

Sakura – O que? ò.ó

Sasuke – O que? ò.ó

Sasuke sentiu que não ia deixar a patética da Ino ferir seu orgulho.

Sasuke – Você acha mesmo isso Ino? ò.ó

Ino – Acho! n.n

Sasuke – Sakura, desde o primeiro dia que te vi, na academia, sabia que iria te amar. Tentei disfarçar, achei que não me queria, mas nunca te esqueci e nunca vou esquecer! Por favor, me ame!

Sakura – Sasuke-kun! ♥.♥

Sasuke beijou Sakura. E o clima esquentava, ou melhor, pegava fogo! Hinata achou melhor se declarar pra Naruto, mas foi impedida por Temari que queria falar. Melhor pra Hinata, assim pensava mais.

Temari – Shikamaru, eu te amo, só isso.

Shikamaru – Zzz…

Temari – Shikamaru… o.ô

Shikamaru – Zzz…

Temari – SHIKAMARU! Ò.Ó

Shikamaru – Me deixa dormir! Eu também te amo minha flor!

Temari começou a beijar Shikamaru e não deixar ele dormir. Hinata tomou coragem, se levantou, foi até Naruto e disse:

Hinata – Naruto-kun… Eu… Eu… Eu… Eu… Te… Te… Te… Te…

Naruto – Hinata, o que foi?

Hinata – Eu…

Naruto – Desembucha Hinata!

Hinata – Eu te amo desde que eu te vi!

Naruto – Jura? Legal, posso te beijar?

Hinata – O que? Ele realmente falou isso?

Ela começou a se beliscar. Viu que era verdade. Foi e bateu a cabeça na parede três vezes. Viu que mesmo assim ainda era verdade. Voltou e disse:

Hinata – Claro! ♥.♥

Naruto – Hinata, você ta bem? O.o

Hinata – Me beija logo!

Naruto e Hinata se beijaram. O pessoal da Akatsuki ficou vendo aquilo tudo. Itachi se levantou e foi em direção a Sasuke e Sakura.

Itachi – Tenho uma coisa pra falar pra vocês…

Continua…

* * *

**Como pediram, ta aqui. sei que naum eh mto boa, mas os casais finalmenti apareceram, e eu to indo pro hospital, a Hinata ta tendo uma convulção. Tchau! bejitos a vcs!**


	6. O que? Serio Itachi?

Cap 6

Recordando o ultimo capítulo: Os finalmente casais apareceram. Todos aqueles que surgiram no começo, menos os Akatsukianos, encontraram sua alma gêmea. Itachi se levantou e foi em direção a Sasuke e Sakura.

Itachi – Tenho uma coisa pra falar pra vocês. É algo do fundo do meu coração.

Sasuke – Eu não te perdoou por ter matado o nosso clã. ú.ù

Itachi – Não é isso! ù.ú

Sakura – Fala logo! To curiosa! n.n

Itachi – Já que o clima que ta aqui é de romance, reencontros e confissões, eu tenho uma pra você Sakura.

Sakura – O.O

Sasuke – Com ela você não vai mexer!

Itachi – O assunto é reto: Itachi Sakura, sem curvas: Itachi Sasuke. u.u

Sasuke – ¬¬ eu sou o mais novo e você é o infantil.

Sakura – Você que ta sendo infantil, Sasuke-kun. Deixa ele falar! Você sabe, se ele não falar, só vai poder falar na outra vida!

Sasuke – Tem razão, eu vou obter a minha vingança! Haushaushaus!

Naruto – Deixa o Itachi falar, eu to curioso! Datte bayo!

Deidara – É, o Itachi deve ter algo muito importante pra falar!

Itachi – -.-

Kisame – Pode falar, Itachi-sama!

Gaara – Vocês podem calar a boca e deixar ele falar! Eu to curioso!

Todos – OO

Gaara – Também posso ficar curioso! Eu sou humano! ù.ú

Temari – Só eu sei disso…

Itachi – Continuando, já que ninguém deixou eu fala…

Tobi – Itachi, me empresta um dinheirinho? Eu preciso de uma máscara nova!

Itachi – ¬¬ POSSO FALAR OU ALGUEM VAI MORRER ME IMPEDINDO? Ò.Ó

Policial – _Cala a boca marmanjo! Isso é uma delegacia, não um berreiro!_

Todos calaram a boca. O silencio ficou ali enchendo a mente de todos.

Tobi – Silencio, você engordou, pode se levantar? n.n

Silencio – Ta. Policial, eu vou embora.

Policial – pode sair.

(sim, o silencio é uma pessoa XD)

Sakura – Então, Itachi-sama, você vai falar ou não?

Itachi – Se me permite…

Kisame – Não permito!

Itachi – Não pedi sua opinião. Se me permite dizer, desde o primeiro dia que eu te vi, que por acaso é hoje, percebi muito em você. É uma pessoa adorável, mas ainda não te vi com raiva. Seus cabelos rosas me lembram uma praça com varias cerejeiras, delicadas pétalas pelo seu rosto sensível. Você parece ser muito forte, mesmo que não seja, tem uma coisa que muitos (ele aponta pra Tobi, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke e Gaara) não tem, a inteligência e a beleza. Sei que são então duas coisas. Mas você iluminou a minha vida sombria. Por favor fica comigo, eu te amo!

Sakura – Serio?

Itachi – (You give me something, James Morrison) 'Cause you give me something that makes me scared, alright, yhis could be nothing but I'm willing to give it a try, please give me something 'cause someday I might know my heart.

A Sakura desmaia. Depois dessa até eu! Coitadinha! É muito pro caminhãozinho dela. Todos vão acudi-la. O policial libera eles assim que vem a coitadinha desmaiada. Ela acorda depois de umas 2 horas e eles vão até o supermercado.

Neji – Só uma pergunta: de quem foi a idéia de ir ao supermercado as 3 da manhã?

Naruto – Minha! Datte bayo!

Neji – Explicado. Assim que a gente chegar, vai ta fechado.

Sasuke – Sakura, quem você prefere, eu ou o Itachi? çç

Itachi – Eu, né? n.n

Sakura – Não sei, acho que… Dos dois.

Shikamaru – Que tal vocês decidirem isso na moeda?

Temari – Cala a boca aí!

Shikamaru – X.X

Gaara – Finalmente eu não vou precisar aturar a Temari! n.n

Temari – É, você vai ter que me aturar e o Shikamaru! Ele vai morar lá em casa! n.n

Gaara – Droga. ¬¬

Temari – Vá como diz o seu coração na testa!

Gaara – É um símbolo de amor! não um coração! Ò.Ó

Naruto – Hinata, você me ama mesmo?

Hinata – Sim.

Neji – Todo mundo no maior love.

Tobi – É, né Deidara-sempai? i.i

Deidara – Fica longe de mim Tobi!

Sakura – Podem parar de me olhar com essa cara?

Itachi e Sasuke – Claro! ♥.♥

Ino – Haushaus! Se ferro Sakura! Eu fiquei com um romântico e você com dois babões! n.n

Sakura – Pelo menos eu to com dois! n.n

Ino – Droga. ¬¬

Gaara – Esqueça ela meu amor! ♥.♥

Ino – Sai de perto do meu pescoço! Seu psicopato!

Temari – Ele é um pato? O.õ

Itachi – E eu que sou surdo… -.-

Sasuke – Sakura, fica comigo, olha a cara dele:

(folha de papel) o/.\o

Itachi – Hey! Eu não sou assim!

Sakura – Que tal uma corrida. O melhor fica comigo.

Neji – Sou o juiz. Uma corrida de carros. Eu tenho dois carrões na garagem, vocês vão ir até o País da Areia e voltar. O primeiro fica com a Sakura!

Itachi – E o segundo?

Neji – Com… Com a Tsunade!

Tenten – Ela nem ta na história!

Neji – Então… Fica com ninguém!

Naruto – Melhor.

Todos foram pra casa dos Hyuuga pegar o carro do Neji. E continua na próxima…

* * *

**aqi ta o q Itachi-kawai disse pra Sakura-chan. Espero e tenhaum gostadu, o proximu cap eu ponho depois!**

**bejitos!**


	7. Corrida maluca!

Cap 7

Bem, continuando. Assim que chegaram na casa dos Hyuuga…

Neji – Aqui tão os carros. u.u

Itachi – Nossa.

Eram assim: um azul marinho, turbinado, conversível, o outro era preto com detalhes em vermelho e branco, conversível também.

Neji – Meu pai me deu de presente. n.n

Tenten – Depois podemos dar uma volta, eu e você, sós… ♥.♥

Neji – Certo… Qual vocês escolhem?

Itachi – Ta na cara! Preto. -.-

Sasuke – O que sobrou. ¬¬

Kisame – Só vão os dois?

Sakura – Faz assim: Naruto e Sasuke vs Itachi e Kisame. n.n

Ino – E eu e o Gaara vamos segui-los pra ver se cumprem o trajeto!

Neji – Eu vou dar a bandeirada com a Tenten.

Hinata – Vou esperar o Naruto com a Sakura.

Shikamaru – Eu e Temari vamos descansar.

Todos (incluindo Temari) – ¬¬

Shikamaru – Ta. Eu e Temari punimos um se trapacear.

Eles ligaram os carros, foram pra linha de chegada e Neji deu as ordens:

Neji – É o seguinte: corrida light, sem trapaça. Pode ter ataque nos carros, menos nos concorrentes. O primeiro que voltar com um pouco da areia do País da Areia fica com a Sakura. Preparem-se (ouve-se o ronco dos motores) vai!

Eles partiram. Ino e Gaara começaram a segui-los. Eles iam a uma velocidade muito alta. Itachi e Kisame ouviam Sexy Back, ajudava Itachi a relaxar. Sasuke jogou várias kunais no carro. Mas não adiantou, o carro era blindado.

Itachi não tinha muita visão, por isso era mio ruim pra ele dirigir.

Kisame – A narradora falou algo que me preocupou. E se você bater o carro? O.õ

Itachi – Quer dirigir? Aposto que não. quem tem que ganhar sou eu! ù.ú

Kisame – É só você não…

Itachi bate feio o carro em uma árvore.

Kisame – …Bater. v.v

Itachi – De onde veio essa árvore? o.ô

Sasuke – É!

Naruto – Pisa fundo! Datte Bayo!

Itachi tentou consertar o carro o mais rápido possível. Sasuke estava muito a frente. Ino e Gaara mandaram um aviso via rádio pra eles.

Ino – _Sakura, adivinha quem ta ganhando?_

Sakura – O Sasuke? ♥.♥

Ino – _Esse mesmo! O Itachi bateu em uma árvore._

Gaara – _Ninguém lembrou que ele não tinha muita visão. ¬¬_

Sakura – Parece que eu vou ficar com o Sasuke!

Neji – Que sorte. ¬¬

Deidara – Podemos ajudar o Itachi?

Neji – É contra as regras.

Tobi – Regras? Legal! \o\

Deidara – Ai meu Deus, daí me paciência, por que se me der força eu mato!

Sakura – Alguém já disse isso, mas eu não lembro quem.

Neji – Acho que foi o Itachi.

Gaara – _Gente, o Itachi e o Kisame estão de volta, jogando shurikens no carro do Sasuke!_

Ino – _SASUKE SEI IDIOTA! PASSA ELE! VOCÊ TEM QUE PASSAR ELE!_(muita fúria.)

Gaara – _Casa comigo?_ ♥.♥

Ino – ¬¬

Sakura – Quero ser a madrinha!

Temari – _Alguém ta me ouvindo?_

Ino – _Você também ta na freqüência?_

Shikamaru – _A gente ta na casa de suna da Temari, nenhum sinal deles ainda._

Gaara – _Pra chegar aí, vai demorar no mínimo uns dois dias._

Neji – Vamos desligar. Tchau.

Todos da freqüência – _Tchau!_

Sakura – Quem será que vai ganhar?

Neji – Quem você ama mais?

Sakura – Não sei.

Hinata – Acho que… Vai ser… Empate.

Neji – Torço pelo que você ama. ú.ù

Sakura – Obrigada Neji! (abraça ele)

Tenten – Tira as mãos dele! Ò.Ó

Sakura – Calma!

Eles foram pra casa. Temari e Shikamaru relaxaram na casa de suna, Gaara e Ino foram agendar o casamento e a corrida continuou. Sasuke estava na frente, seguido por Itachi. De súbito, do nada, o motor dos dois carros param.

Itachi para o carro e vai até Sasuke.

Itachi – Alguém sabotou meu carro, heim Sasuke? ù.ú

Sasuke – pergunto o mesmo! ù.ú

Kisame – Parece que o problema é a gasolina adulterada. Teremos que resolver de outro jeito.

Itachi – Quem adulterou?

No céu…

Chyou-baasama – Sasori! O que você fez?ú.ú

Sasori – A corrida tava boa de mais! Por isso causei uns problemas.XD

Haku – Legal! Zabuza, vem ver! Ta muito boa! n.n

Voltando a terra, Itachi e Sasuke iam decidi de um outro jeito, que quem pensou foi Kisame e Naruto.

Naruto – Ouçam…

* * *

**me chamem de td, pq eu realmente to loca pa acaba essa hist!**

**gente, to colocandu rapido, mas eu qebrei u dedu, entaum fica ruim de escreve, mas eu melhoro**

**entaum, bejitos pa vcs!**


	8. Cavalos!

Cap 8

Naruto e Kisame tiveram uma idéia pra desenrolar o rolo (O.õ desenrolar o rolo?). E iam falar agora.

Naruto – Ouçam. Podíamos fazer que nem os carinhas da Idade Média que resolviam tudo com sangue. v.v

Itachi – Coitado do Sasuke.

Kisame – Ou, podemos continuar a corrida.

Sasuke – Sou tod ouvidos pra segunda opção.

Itachi – Covarde. n.n

Sasuke – Prefiro a segunda. u.u

Kisame – Eu e o Naruto viramos cavalos e continuamos. n.n

Naruto – Vocês não vão poder atirar kunais e shurikens da gente, eu quero ter minha vida bem sossegada. Tudo bem? o.ô

Sasuke – Feito. Mas você acha que isso vai dar certo?

Itachi – Veio da cabeça do Naruto e do Kisame, dar certo é o problema. ¬¬

Naruto virou um cavalo amarelado e Kisame um cavalo preto. Eles começaram a correr pra lá, só que por caminhos diferentes, assim Naruto sairia vivo de lá. Enquanto isso, no céu…

Sasori – Sabe aquele cara de rabo de burro?

Haku – Sei.

Sasori – Eu conheci ele, o nome dele é Itachi. Ele matou o clã inteiro só deixando o irmão vivo. n.n

Haku – OO

Sasori – Não se preocupa, ele é calmo, mas se descobrir que o Tobi é um Uchiha, ele mata o Tobi! n.n

Haku – OO

Sasori – Não fica com essa cara! Ele é gente boa! n.n

Haku – E-ele n-não ma-ma-machuca nin-ninguem inde-indefeso?

Sasori – Não! É gente finíssima!

Zabuza – Não conte histórias de terror pra uma criança indefesa!

Sasori – Você usou ele como se fosse uma arma e eu to assustando!Ò.Ó

Haku – Eu to assustado! Como o cara pode ser lindo e ser cruel? ♥.♥

Sasori – Fique longe de mim!

Enquanto o Além estava ruim, a terra tava pior ainda. Enquanto nossos bravos heróis corriam a cavalo pra chegar no País da Areia, Sakura pensava em quem seria o vencedor.

Sakura – E se o Itachi ganhar?

Neji – Você não gosta dele? o.ô

Tenten – Os dois são lindos! Você tem que se decidir!

Sakura – Eu não sei…

Ino – _Cambio… alguém ta me ouvindo?_

Neji – Fala Ino.

Ino – _O Sasuke e o Itachi perderam os carros. Estão indo a cavalo pra lá!_

Gaara – _Nosso casamento é no mês que vem._

Tenten – Que legal!

Sakura – Quem são os cavalos?

Ino – _Acho que é o Naruto e o Kisame!_

Sakura deu um soco no rádio quando soube. Eles levaram a competição muito a sério. Neji e Tenten ficaram assustados. Se a Hinata tivesse lá, desmaiava. Falando nisso, onde andam Tobi e Deidara?

Deidara – Não sabia que podia fazer isso! Você é muito bom! ú.ù

Tobi – Aprendi com o Itachi, Deidara-sempai! .

Gente, não é isso. Eles estavam comendo um bolo que o Tobi tinha feito. Por sinal tava muito bom! Acho que Deidara vai se apaixonar pelo Tobi. Não! Eu não vou deixar, não gosto de yaoi. Bem, Kisame e Naruto caíram, não conseguiam mais correr. Vamos ver Itachi primeiro.

Itachi – Kisame, o que foi? o.ô

Kisame – (voltando ao normal) cansei! Você pode continuar, se quiser. v.v

Itachi – Ta bom, te encontro em Konoha!

Itachi se transformou em um cavalo preto e foi. Sasuke vira que Naruto também tinha cansado. Se transformou em um cavalo marrom com preto e correu. Eles estavam no mesmo ponto, mas em localizações diferentes (realmente, não da pra entender!).

Na casa de suna de Temari, Shikamaru e ela avistaram Itachi e Sasuke chegando ao mesmo tempo. Temari pegou dois saquinhos com um pouco de areia e colocou sobre um banco na frente da casa.

Temari – Parem os dois. Segundo a Sakura, vocês _**DEVEM **_beber alguma coisa agora. Ela que pediu. ú.ù

Itachi – Muito obrigado, eu não quero! ¬¬

Sasuke – Muito menos eu! ¬¬

Eles pegaram os saquinhos, guardaram, se transformaram nos mesmos cavalos e foram. Via rádio, Temari e Shikamaru avisaram:

Temari – Sakura, Itachi e Sasuke chegaram e já foram.

Sakura – _Que rápido, não se passou nem um dia!_

Shikamaru – Esta anoitecendo, acho melhor vocês aí dormirem. Boa noite!

Neji, Sakura, Tenten e Hinata – _Boa noite Shikamaru! Boa noite Temari!_

Eles desligaram o rádio e foram dormir na casa do Neji. Enquando isso, Itachi e Sasuke pararam e ficaram frente a frente.

Sasuke – Agora vamos resolver isso do meu jeito!

Itachi – E do meu!

* * *

O q o amor naum faz! naum é a Faby, é o Haku!

obrigada mto pelas reviews! nós adoramus!

e obrigada por amar o garoto fofinho aqui!

**desencana Haku! elas amam mais outros! mas vc é fofo! bejitus e brigada!**

bejus! n.n


	9. A escolha de Sakura

Cap 9

Eles voltaram ao normal (não dá pra ser cavalo pra sempre! XD) e começaram a conversar:

Itachi – É hora de resolver isso! (cara de mal)

Sasuke – Concordo plenamente! (mais cara de mal ainda)

Eles se prepararam, começaram a correr um na direção do outro. E…

Itachi – 6! Ganhei! Se ferro maninho! n.n

Sasuke – Você esqueceu da corrida? ¬¬

Itachi – Esqueci. Que tal pedirmos uma pizza? Eu to com fome! çç

Sasuke – Pede metade portuguesa metade mussarela de búfala. n.n

Itachi – Ta bom. n.n

Eles ligaram e pediram uma pizza. Mas eu só queria saber: onde tem uma pizzaria aberta as 3:00 da manhã? Pô, assim eu peço uma pizza quando tiver insônia!

Em Konoha, todos dormiam, menos Deidara e Tobi que olhava pro horizonte colorido esperando Itachi ou Kisame aparecer.

Deidara – Que saco. Quero explodir alguma coisa. To entediado!

Tobi – Me explode Deidara-sempai! Me explodi! \o/

Deidara – Uma oferta tentadora. ¬¬

Neji – Por que os dois palhaços não dormem? ú.ù

Deidara – Por que os dois palhaços estão sem sono! ò.ó

Neji – Então calem a boca!

De repente, um anjo com asinhas e tudo apareceu.

Deidara – Sasori-danna?! OO

Sasori – Não sei por que tenho que usar essa roupa ridícula! Mas, vou direto ao assunto. O senhor todo poderoso e blá blá blá me mandou aqui e blá blá blá… Deidara para de me olhar com essa cara.

Deidara – ♥.♥ Sasori-danna! ♥.♥

Sasori – O que vocês fizeram com ele?!?! OO

Tobi – É a sua presença Sasori-danna/o/

Sasori – Não me chame assim. Só ele pode me chamar assim. E eu só vim pra avisar que o Itachi e o Sasuke vão se matar. Tchau! n.n

Deidara – Me leva com você! Não me deixe aqui! ♥.♥

Tobi – Um dia você vai se reencontrar com ele! \o\

(Sasori voa e foge do Tobi)

Deidara – Eu vou dormir. ¬¬

Tobi – EEEEEEE! \o/!

Bem, continuando, Sasuke e Itachi saboreavam sua deliciosa pizza quando…

Itachi – Acho que a pizza ta envenenada. -.-

Sasuke – O que?! (cospe a pizza todinha)

Itachi – Você sempre cai nessa! HAHAHAHA!

Sasuke – Eu te odeio. ¬¬

Itachi – Eu também! n.n

Sasuke – Não é melhor continuar a corrida?

Itachi – É

Eles se levantaram correndo e continuaram. Eles correram, correram e correram. Até que uma hora começaram a lutar. O Sasori tava certo. Ninguém lembra mais do Naruto e do Kisame, vamos ver como estão.

Kisame – To morendo de fome!

Naruto – Eu também!

Kisame – Uma pizza!OO!

Naruto – Vamos comer! n.n

Eles começaram a comer os restos da pizza do Sasuke e do Itachi. Enquanto uns dormiam e outros comiam, dois lutavam. Sasuke e Itachi tavam travando uma intensa batalha de… Batalha naval!?!?!?!?! Eu não acredito nisso!

Itachi – G4!

Sasuke – Você pegou um redemoinho. ú.ù

Itachi – Droga! ù.ú

Sasuke – H6!

Itachi – Meu navio!

Sasuke – É! n.n

Itachi – ù.ú

Eles travavam uma intensa batalha naval. Acho que não tinham o que fazer. O.õ. Bem, no dia seguinte, chegavam os dois cavalos correndo em Konoha. Quem tinha ganhado?

Neji – Não sei quem ganhou! Vocês chegaram quase que ao mesmo tempo!

Tenten – Que tal ver a foto! n.n

Neji – É, eu não pensei nisso. ¬¬

Eles viram a foto. Os dois tinham chegado ao mesmo tempo, sem tirar nem por. Assim que viram, Sakura tinha decidir com quem ia ficar.

Sakura – É uma escolha difícil! n.ñ

Itachi – Você pode me escolher e reconstruir o clã Uchiha! ♥.♥

Sasuke – Que por sinal ele matou. ♥.♥

Neji – Vai lá Sakura, a decisão é sua.

Sakura – Ai…

Naruto – O que ta pegando?

Sakura – Salva pelo gongo! n.n

Neji – A Sakura vai escolher quem fica com ela. Eles empataram na corrida.

Kisame – Itachi-sama, você será escolhido! n.n

Itachi – Sério? 

Naruto – Não! Ela vai escolher o Sasuke! 

Itachi - ¬¬

Deidara – Perdi alguma coisa? n.u

Tobi – Baila tu cuerpo alegria macarena… \o\

Itachi – Mata o Tobi.

Sakura – Bem, minha escolha é…

Interrompendo bruscamente a transmissão para um comunicado importante:

Você vai ter que esperar o próximo capítulo! É minha gente, eu sou má!

Haushaushaus!

* * *

**HausHausHaus! é meus fios, teraum q espera!**


	10. O fim! Que casamento!

Cap 10

Voltamos a transmissão. Paramos onde a Sakura falou que ia escolher o cara com quem ia ficar pro resto de sua vida.

Sakura – Bem, a minha escolha é… Os dois!

Itachi e Sasuke – Nani?! O.o

Sakura – Não poderia escolher um de vocês. Mesmo eu sempre ter amado o Sasuke, me apaixonei pelo Itachi com aquelas palavras tão doces! ♥.♥

Itachi – Mas, você vai ter que casar com um de nós, certo? O.õ

Neji – Legalmente, não. Ela pode se casar com vocês dois, desde que aceitem viver em paz, _**SEM **_matar um ao outro.

Tenten – Perceba que ele enfatizou o "sem".

Naruto – E então tudo vai acabar assim? Que sem graça! ¬¬

Tobi – EEEE Macarena! \o/

Itachi – Eu imploro pra você matar o Tobi. -.-

Deidara – Melhor! Eu tenho uma idéia bem melhor!

Deidara fez um passarinho, colocou na boca (aquela que ela tem no rosto) engoliu e morreu. O Tobi começou a chorar em cima do corpo dele. Enquanto isso, no céu…

Deidara – Sasori-danna! ♥.♥

Sasori – Deidara! ♥.♥

Eles correram um na direção do outro e se abraçaram e sabe lá Deus o que. Haku ficou olhando com essa cara: ♥.♥ e os outros com essa: OO. De repente, o Tobi aparece.

Tobi – Deidara-sempai! \o\

Deidara – OO

Sasori – OÔ

Tobi – Eu vim atrás de você Deidara-sempai! n.n

Deidara – NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Haku – Só no céu pra acontecer essas coisas.

Colocando os pés no chão, Sakura, Itachi e Sasuke marcaram o casamento. Ia ser um dia depois do da Ino. Vamos pular um tempinho…

Tsunade (vestida de freira no lugar do padre) – Você aceita essa criatura como seu legítimo esposo?

Ino – Aceito!

Tsunade – E você, aceita essa coisa berrante cantora de heavy metal como sua legítima esposa?

Gaara – Você canta heavy metal? O.o

Ino – Canto! O.õ

Gaara – Aceito! ♥.♥

Tsunade – Se alguém quiser impedir essa união bizarra fale agora ou cale-se para a eternidade.

Gaara – Se alguém se atrever a dizer uma palavra, eu calo a boca dessa pessoa pra sempre. (aquela areia dele do mal começou a subir e ele fez cara de mau.)

Convidados – OO

Grilo – Cri cri cri…

Gaara – Você vai morrer! Ò.Ó

O Gaara matou o grilo.

Tsunade – Pó-pode beijar a no-noiva… OO.

Eles se beijam. Todos comemoram, ficam felizes e lembram que Temari e Shikamaru tinham sumido. Vamos pra casa de suna dela.

Shikamaru – Zzzz…

Temari – Acorda Shikamaru! O casamento do meu irmão é hoje!

Shikamaru – Zzzz…(pensamentos) _agora é que eu não acordo mesmo!_

No dia seguinte, no casamento da Sakura…

Kakashi (vestido de padre) – Itachi, você aceita Sakura como sua legítima esposa, para amar na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?

Itachi – Aceito!

Kakashi – Sasuke, você aceita Sakura na saúde e na…

**Dark Sakura– Ei! Que vestido brega é esse?**

Itachi – OMG! Quem é essa aí? ♥.♥

Sakura – Os meus pensamentos. OO

Sasuke – OO

Itachi – Casa comigo Dark Sakura? ♥.♥

**Dark Sakura – Claro bonitão! Você faz o meu tipo! ♥.♥**

Kakashi – Eu não agüento mais! Dark Sakura e Itachi vocês se aceitam?

Os dois – Sim! ♥.♥

Kakashi – Sakura e Sasuke, vocês também?

Os dois – Sim! ♥.♥

Kakashi – Os declaro maridos e mulheres! Pronto, alguém agora pode me dar um pedaço de comida?! .

Eles se beijaram e Itachi ficou com a Dark Sakura. A festa foi legal, todos viveram felizes pra sempre, menos Deidara que não tinha sossego no céu. Bem, pelo menos tudo deu certo, até pro Naruto e pra Hinata.

Diga-se de passagem que a Hinata pirou e se tornou uma estressada depois que Naruto começou a mostrar os problemas de um casal. Fora isso, eles foram felizes pra sempre!

* * *

**o final de tudo! sim, é meio sem graça mais ta bão!**

**espero q tenham gostado! bejitos e agadecimentus a todos q deram sua opniaum!**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


End file.
